A Fairly Odd ReBoot
by DanMat6288
Summary: Fairly OddParentReBoot cross for all of you who didn't want to see ReBoot end with a bad ending: Timmy Turner wishes for a virtual reality computer game, which get corrupted. He meets up with the citizens of Mainframe (now Megaframe) and decides to help
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This story takes place after the season four "Made for TV" movies.

_For all of you who didn't want to see the show, _ReBoot,_ end with a bad ending._

**A Fairly Odd ReBoot! **

At the Turner household, ten-year-old boy, Timmy, was playing on his computer while his totally twisted" fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, watched.  
GAME OVER. "Aw mm!" Timmy groaned. "I was so close!"  
"At least you tried." Wanda assured him.  
Suddenly, the door was kicked open by Timmy mean babysitter, Vicky.  
"HEY! I HEARD FUN!" Vicky yelled.  
"Just playing computer games."  
"'Just playing computer games"' She mocked. "Boy! What I have to put up with you! Now keep it down, or I'm gonna make your parents ground your the rest of your life!"  
With that she slammed the door, and Cosmo and Wanda appeared from their hiding place in the fish bowl.  
"That game was getting old anyway." Timmy announced. "How about an exiting virtual reality game?"  
"What's the 'magic' word?" Cosmo asked.  
Timmy knew exactly what he meant and called out, "I wish for an exiting virtual reality computer game!"  
Cosmo and Wanda fired up their wands and began work on the new game. 

Meanwhile in Megaframe (Sad, isn't it.), Bob, Dot, Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, Hack, and Slash worked on a plan to get Mainframe and Enzo back.  
"I'm scared!" Slash shuddered "Hold me!" Hack cried.  
"Don't worry." Bob assured them. "We've beaten Megabyte before and we can do it again."  
"Did he-"  
"Have 'Trojan horse abilities"  
"Back then?"  
Just then Mike the TV burst into the scene. "That's right!" he announced. "He could be anywhere, he could be _anyone! _In fact, he could be someone in this very room!! And here, ready to report about it is everyone's favorite talking appliance...."  
"MIKE!!!" Everyone yelled.  
"OK." Dot said, trying to tolerate Mike. "If Matrix takes his troops here, AndrAIa takes hers here, and Mouse's here, we should be able to surprise Megabyte's patrols. OK let's go!" 

Meanwhile at the Principal Office:

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS MEGABREATH!!"  
Those were the words that came out of the green-fluid-filled container trapping little Enzo Matrix.  
Megabyte was quite humored by the use of his old nickname. "Oh, don't fret. I won't infect you." He said. He grinned evilly. "That is, if your friends filly surrender. Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
"The infection chamber is ready." Phong reported. "Now awaiting your command."  
Before Megabyte could give the order, the room was suddenly filled with Mainframe soldiers. He was infecting left and right, and his patrol scrambling everywhere, to keep the place under control!  
While they were off guard, Mouse silently hacked at the infection chamber circuits trying to get Enzo out. Unfortunately Megabyte saw.  
'NOW' he ordered to Phong who then pressed a button instantly infecting both Enzo _and _Mouse.  
Seeing what had happened, Matrix and AndrAIa had no choice but to escape with the few soldiers they had left. 

Cosmo and Wanda's wands immediately cooled down, and a starting marker appeared on the screen. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda put on their helmets. 

"I can't believe we lost!" Matrix growled.  
"At least you tried" Trying to sound reassuring as well as trying to hide her complete utter sadness for the loss of her little brother.  
"One chance to get him back, and we lost not only Enzo, but also Mouse and most of our troops! What could go worse?!"  
He had to ask. The sky suddenly went dark  
"WARNING: INCOMING GAME! WARNING: INCOMING GAME!"   
A segment of the sky opened revealing the huge, purple cube of energy, which started to stretch for ground level.  
Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa tossed down their zip boards.  
"Dot, you stay with the others, while we deal with the game." Bob instructed before they sped off.  
Dot watched as they went toward the space underneath the game. It enclosed them reaching the ground, and then it pulled its top half out of the hole, which closed when it did, resuming its shape as a cube. As soon as it did, the bright, purple, static-like color flickered before turning a dark purple.


	2. A Fairly Odd Game

"Glitch," Bob commanded to his key tool. "Game Stats"  
Glitch beeped and whistled. Bob knew exactly what it was saying, though.  
"It's called 'Fairly Oddstacle Course'. The game is an obstacle course based on the show 'The Fairly OddParents'. You get three lives, and if you sacrifice one of your own for a teammate, you earn enough points for another one. The Cosmo Coins, which are green, and the Wanda Coins, which are pink, grant you one wish if you grab them. That's pretty much all we need to know for the whole game. Level 1 is the 'Shredding balls of doom level'. You have to make it across a field of mace heads on tether ball poles to the portal to level 2."  
"OK. Lets 'reboot"' AndrAIa said. "REBOOT". She double-clicked her icon and was immediately surrounded by a cage of green energy. In a flash she was in a black suit with a strange, black helmet.  
The other two did the same thing getting the same costume.  
"Where's the user?" Matrix asked.  
Bob checked Glitch then told him. "He should be corning around here right about now"  
Immediately, a boy with blue eyes, buckteeth, and bushy brown hair appeared next to two miniature figures with wings. One was a man with green eyes and bushy green hair; the other, a woman with pink eyes and a neat hair do fixed into her pink hair. Both were carrying black staffs, each with a yellow star at the end, and all three were wearing the same costume as Bob, Matrix and AndrAIa.  
"Hey, User!" AndrAIa called over to the boy who seemed to be the main user. "See you at the finish line!"  
"If you make it to the finish line!" he called back.  
Bob smiled and called over, "You may be in for quite a surprise!"  
"Like you wining?" The man asked. "If that's so then my name ain't Cosmo!"  
Matrix snickered. "Maybe you should start thinking of another name then."  
"I know!" Cosmo said happily. "Fairy!" "Oh Cosmo!" the woman groaned. "Oh Wanda!" Cosmo sighed lovingly. Wanda rolled her eyes.  
"Can we _please _just start the game?" the boy asked irritably.  
"OK!" Everyone snapped. "DON'T RUSH US!"  
The boy, who was not looking out, got hit by a mace head and disappeared. When he reappeared he cried out, "I lost a life! - On level one!! What am I, four?!"  
Everyone laughed hysterically.

**LEVEL 2**

Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa suddenly found themselves swimming away from a giant female data-lobster who wanted to "pinch those chubby cheeks of theirs".

**LEVEL 5**

AndrAIa looked below the hovering classroom desks. "It seems," she said. "That in this class, if you don't pass, you spend the rest of your life as a janitor."  
"I don't want to live as a janitor." Matrix murmured. "I just want to win this game and get out"  
Bob jumped from desk to desk and called back, "Then follow me to the teachers desk - and the portal to the next level."

**LEVEL 6**

Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa appeared, quickly followed by the user's team.  
"My living room?" the user asked in a confused tone.  
Suddenly, an evil-looking giant female teenage robot came out of the floor and sneered at its visitors. "Well, well, well. Looks like I'm gonna have quite a few helpings of _twerp _for dinner."  
_"Ahhh!!" _the user cried in horror. "A VICKY ROBOT"  
Matrix narrowed his eye and the targeting one lit up. "Gunner: targeting"  
The Vicky Robot fired to fang-missiles. Matrix fired his gun. The two fires met and exploded into a ball of white energy.  
Suddenly... "WARNING: GAME CORRUPTION!"  
"What's a 'game corruption'?" the user asked the other two on his team.  
"Yes." AndrAIa asked Bob. "What does it mean?"  
"It means RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" 

Timmy wondered why he said so. Then he saw it! The white energy ball suddenly started to suck everything into it! Soon everyone was scrambling to get out of the way! As he struggled to get away - _WHAM' _- a lamp suddenly hit him in the head knocking him unconscious!

Timmy slowly opened his eyes and suddenly was practically pounced on by Cosmo and Wanda.  
"TIMMY!" Wanda cried out. "Thank heavens your awake!"  
"We had to drag you out of there while you were unconscious-" Cosmo said."-WITHOUT MAGIC!!"  


**FLASHBACK: **

"TIMMY!!!" Wanda cried out in horror.  
She grabbed his one arm while Cosmo grabbed the other. Then the two raised their wands. They shined yellow. Then all of the sudden they shined white then went out all with a _"pht"   
_ "Look!" Cosmo called out. "An opening!" 

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK: **

Cosmo and Wanda watched as the cube of energy got sucked up in the white ball then the ball floated away and disappeared.  
"Where are we?" Wanda asked in a scared tone.  
"I don't know," Cosmo replied just as scared. "But the place sure looks dark and spooky."  
"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Rark and rooky!"  
Wanda glared at Cosmo and told him, "This fan-fic has enough TV shows mixed together without Scooby Doo!" With that she raised her wand and Scooby away.  
"Sorry" Cosmo grinned sheepishly  
"Look" Wanda pointed to Timmy saying. "He's waking up!"

_How are the Mainframers going to react when the find out that the user has been dumped out of the corrupted game into mainframe? Toon in next time._


	3. Welcome to Mainframe, er, Megaframe

Matrix hesitated in astonishment before saying, "A user!? _In Mainframe!!"   
They looked at the users, who now had their suits off.  
Cosmo had on a white shirt, black tie, black pants, and a tiny yellow crown.  
Wanda had a yellow T-shirt, pink and yellow earrings, black pants, and the same tiny yellow crown as the one Cosmo was wearing.  
The staffs they were carrying were now merely thin black sticks with stars on the end.  
The boy had a reddish-pink T-shirt, black pants, and a silly pink hat that matched his shirt color-wise.  
"You mean 'Megaframe'." Bob corrected, "…now that Megabyte took over."  
"I don't want to even think about it." Matrix grumbled. _

"Why are they calling me a 'user'?" Timmy asked in confusion. "I don't know what the heck the thing is!"  
"Uuuuh..." Cosmo and Wanda exchanged glances. "We don't know."  
"Then I wish you know."  
The two fairies quickly did research. When done, they exchanged glances. Timmy recognized their worried faces and asked, "What is it!?"  
"It seems that the user is the human who operates the computer containing the world where the people, who call that human in particular the user, live." Wanda told him.  
"In simple terms: We're inside your computer!" Cosmo simplified.  
"WHAT!?!" Timmy yelled.

Matrix advanced toward the user, targeting him.  
"Don't shoot!" The user cried. "I'm Timmy. You've already learned the names of those flea brains." He pointed to Cosmo and Wanda and they raised their wands and disappeared. "Where did you to go?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
"You said 'fleas', didn't you?" came Cosmo's tiny voice.  
"I'm pretty sure that's what he said." came Wanda's  
Immediately, in a puff of smoke, they reappeared. Timmy put his face in his hand with a groan. 

When they all got back to their base, Bob explained the situation to Dot, who's face started to look worried.  
"What's going to happen?" She asked. Dot was already starting to break into tears. "What do you think he's going to do? Oh, Bob, I have enough things to worry about, now that Megabyte took over Mainframe and took my little brother, Enzo, away from me."  
Timmy stepped in and ensured them, "I was playing a game I wished for, when it corrupted, and the only place I could go, quickly, to be safe, was your place. 'Mainframe' is what you called it, right?" he asked Bob.  
"Right" Bob replied.  
"So" Timmy continued. "You can stop looking at me as an enemy or competitor. In fact, because of how miserable you sound, I actually feel like helping. However I can do that."  
"Oh, that is so sweet, Timmy." Wanda sighed happily.  
"I would like to start by getting to know you guys." Timmy said to all the sprites and binomes in the room.  
"My name is bob." Bob said.  
"Mine is Dot Matrix"  
"Is that a joke for the printer format?" Timmy asked. They all stared at him in confusion before moving on.  
"I'm AndrAIa" Matrix growled. "That's Enzo."  
"Matrix." He corrected. "Call me Matrix."  
"Those to are Hack and Slash." Bob said, motioning to the sprites in subject.  
_"I'm _Hack! He 'S Slash" Hack said confusing Timmy.  
"Whatever." Timmy mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"And those are the Mainframe troops" Bob continued. 

"Megabyte." the commander vid-windowed. "We got reports of a small boy in a silly pink hat, who has been proven to be the user. The Mainframers brought him in to their base"  
"Bring him to me, when you can." Megabyte ordered. 

Timmy looked at the troops he noticed that they were strangely built beings. Some had three cubes stacked on top of each other. The top cube had one eye and a helmet. The second cube had a mouth and arms. The third cube had the legs and… something else. Others were circle shaped with the two sides separated. The center had the face (pretty much normal) and helmet, and the sides had the arms, legs, and… there it was again!  
It was some sort of a black and white circle-square-triangle design. And it was on everybody except Bob and Matrix. The one on Bob had smaller triangles, and where it was white it was black, and where it was black it was orange.  
The one, Matrix had, was different altogether. It was a white circle with a black 45 degree angled square, on top of a triangle.  
Mike suddenly jumped in front of Timmy.  
"Let's not forget the one, the only..."  
"MIKE!!"  
"That's Mike." Bob mumbled. "The TV"  
"Can I go outside and look at the place from the doorway?" Timmy asked.  
"Go right ahead." Bob replied. As Timmy started to leave, Bob quickly called after him, "But be careful!" 

Timmy looked at the system around him that was once Mainframe. "How are you going to ever help them get back Mainframe back?" Cosmo asked.  
"I see what you mean." Wanda agreed. "The place is a mess!"  
"HE WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP."  
Before they knew it, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were surrounded by troops with a different uniform than the Mainframer's. Also, their pupils were red, their irises were green, and even their symbols were different. Where there was white it was green. And beside the symbol was an unhappy mark [like this: :-(]  
Before Cosmo or Wanda could lift a wand, all three were thrown into a big tank of some sort. 

After being cuffed, Timmy was pushed in front of a man (if you could call him a man) made of blue armor. He had red metal hair, red pupils, green irises, and a big unhappy mark on his torso.  
He grinned nastily then said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little user, Timmy."  
"Who are you?" Timmy demanded.  
"I'm Megabyte. Welcome to Megaframe. Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
"So _you're _the one who took Mainframe and Dot's little brother!"  
"-And infected half of Mainframe's population putting them in MY control."  
"That's _terrible!" _Wanda cried.  
"I know." Megabyte snickered.  
"Oh! I'm so mad," Timmy growled. "I…I…I… WISH YOU WERE DELETED!"  
Everyone gasped.  
Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. They shined yellow. Then all of the sudden they shined white then went out all with a _"pht".   
_ Wanda raised her wand and a purple book with the words "Da Rules" written in yellow on the cover, read a section, and said, "Sorry, Timmy. But it appears Megabyte has become read-only over the web. And _Da Rule_ book says we can't delete a read-only, magically."  
Everyone sighed.  
"Phong." Megabyte ordered. "Take them to the dungeon."  
A robot like creature with a red box thing for a body, with a purple filing cabinet with a ying-yang symbol on it, yellow stick arms and a strange yellow head with something purple thing attached to the center area horizontally around the back, and reading glasses took them away. 


	4. The plan to restore Mainframe

Phong walked them down the hall. As he did, they had a whispered conversation.  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Cosmo asked.  
"Timmy has to wish for something." Wanda reminded him.  
Timmy thought and thought, but couldn't think of what to wish for. Suddenly he remembered something Megabyte had said: ("-And infected half of Mainframe's population putting them in MY control."). He now knew what he meant. These people weren't just being loyal to Megabyte. They were being forced to! But how to free them...  
"I wish there could be some sort of anti-virus program to focus on Phong!" he called out.  
Suddenly, Phong stopped. A white force started to grow from the ying-yang symbol on him. It soon covered him, then cleared away leaving him free of viral colors. He stood there with his face in his hands.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Timmy asked.  
Phong raised his head and said to him, "Thank you, child"  
"Uh—don't mention it. Can we go now?" Timmy asked Wanda.  
"Sure thing." Wanda replied. "Ready Cosmo?" But Cosmo couldn't be seen. He suddenly appeared from around the corner and started sputtering "Huh- Wha? ­Uh-Sure."  
Wanda eyed him suspiciously before they raised their wands and all four were gone. 

They appeared in a clearing.  
"Where are we, Cosmo?" Wanda asked nervously.  
"How do you know I'm Cosmo?" he asked in Megabyte's voice.  
Phong gasped! All three stared at him in surprise! He leaned over! Sparks flew around him turning him into…  
"MEGABYTE?!" everyone gasped.  
"NOW!!" He ordered.  
They were suddenly, once again, surrounded by Megabytes troops! There was no hope!  
"GOODBYE, WANDA!!" Timmy wailed.  
"GOODBYE, TIMMY!!" she replied.  
Suddenly, as a robot piloted by a slug-like creature stepped forward to take them, it tripped, and the slug fell out and on to Megabyte's foot! Everyone stared in horror, as sparks of energy came out and all over him as the seemed to be sucked up by the slug. After a while, there was a big flash, and he was gone!  
"Now that Megabyte's gone," Wanda said in an announcer voice. "What are you going to do now?"  
Timmy answered in a wish (three actually), "I wish everyone infected could be here to be un-infected. I wish that Megaframe could be restored into Mainframe again! And I wish that Cosmo were here to help you with those"  
Cosmo and many others appeared. Than he and Wanda raised their wands when Wanda told him Timmy's wishes. A beam of light came out of each of their wands and twisted together. It went high into the sky then spread throughout the entire system! It came upon Megabyte's solders revealing their true identities as business people, family members, and Mainframe solders. Then the light from the beam twisted around streets and alleys, brightening the sky, restoring sights, and doing what it could to bring back Mainframe, as the people knew it! 

Bob and Dot suddenly looked out of their base. To see Megaframe not Megaframe anymore!  
"Welcome back to Mainframe!" Timmy called out. "It would have been impossible to do with Mega-twerp around…"  
"Isn't twerp what Vicky calls Timmy?" Cosmo asked.  
"So?" Wanda asked. "It's not like she copyrights it or anything."  
".... but after the slug thing fell on him draining his energy away, I was able to wish everything back to normal."  
"Sis!"  
"Enzo!" Dot cried happily rushing toward a boy with a sports shirt with a "0l" on it, a red cap with that symbol on it that Timmy questioned to himself earlier (He finds out that it's their Personal ID, or PID, containing their ID information), and blue pants, hugging him.  
Both smiled toward Timmy, who smiled back.  
"That slug thing," Dot told Timmy. "Was our father before he was nullified while trying to open a door to other systems."  
"I wish there could be a way to un-nullify him." Enzo sighed.  
"Hey!" Timmy yelled. "I'm the one to be making wishes! And I wish your dad could be un-nullified!"  
The slug thing appeared and Cosmo and Wanda pointed their wands at it. Suddenly, beams of energy came out of them onto it and it stretched and took human shape. By the time the man in a white suit, glasses, mustache, and the PID symbol on his belt, known as Welman Matrix was back to his sprite-self Cosmo and Wanda were panting, exhausted.  
"That took up more magic than the restoring of Mainframe!" Wanda gasped.  
"I'm panting, exhausted!" Cosmo breathed.  
"The fan-fic already said that about us." Wanda reminded him.  
Everyone laughed. 


	5. The party after

There was a big party at the diner. To get on his good side, Cosmo and Wanda offered to help Cecil with the customers. Mike went around showing _Fairly OddParents_ reruns. Pretty much every soul there was up to something.  
"It feels like days since I came here." Timmy sighed. Then he realized. "It has been days! Oh, my gosh! My parents are probably worried sick! I wish there was a way I could get home."  
Cosmo and Wanda thought for a moment of what to do, then came up with an idea. They raised their wands.  
"WARNING: INCOMING GAME! WARNING: INCOMING GAME!"   
"That'll work" Timmy said. He walked up to Bob. "Bob. I've got to get into that game! This could be the only way for me to get home!"  
Once Bob agreed, Phong came up and told Timmy "You will need these." He said holding out three PID symbols, one for each. 

"How did he say we work these things again?" Timmy asked looking at his PID symbol.  
"He said you double click it, saying the word 'Reboot"' Wand reminded him. He tried it.  
"REBOOT!" A wave of green energy enclosed him and he was suddenly in the black outfit and helmet.  
"BEAT ROOT!" Cosmo called out. Another wave of energy came on him. But unlike with Timmy, a giant beat came down on him. "Owie!"  
'Not 'Beat root', Einstein!" Wanda yelled at him with a hint of amusement in her voice. "It's-REBOOT!" The wave of energy came down on her, suiting her up.  
By the time Cosmo finally got it right. Their competitor's came up. They were Chester and A. J.  
"Chester! A. J.!" Timmy grinned happily. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"  
"Where have you been, Man?" Chester asked.  
"You guys won't believe me!" Timmy cried. "Playing this very game, I got sucked into my computer!  
"Awesome!" they cried.  
"It wasn't to me!" Timmy said. "I had to get rid of the baddest computer virus in the Net to save the fate of my computer!"  
"Whoa!" they cooed.  
"Lets start the game." Wanda said.  
"Who are they?" Chester asked.  
"They're, uh… citizens of my computer." Timmy said, trying to keep his fairies a secret. 

"GAME OVER."   
Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda quickly took off their helmets before the game lifted. Timmy suddenly found him self in his bedroom. He looked at the fishbowl where Cosmo and Wanda, the goldfish, floated. He then looked at the clock with a look of confusion.  
A second later, Chester and A.J. appeared.  
"That was an awesome game, Timmy!" Chester said, before noticing he was not listening. "Timmy?"  
"I don't get it!" he said, finally. "It seemed I was gone for days, yet according to the clock, I was only gone for seconds!"  
"Apparently," A.J. suggested, "time in the world in your computer is different from time in _our _world."  
Vicky kicked the door open. "Time for you two twerps to go." She yelled in. "Timmy's parents are home."  
The boys ran down the stairs to see Mom and Dad taking off their coats.  
"Hello there, boys." Dad said  
"It's so nice of you to come and visit Timmy." Mom said.  
"Later, Dude." Chester said as he waved goodbye to Timmy and walked out the door.  
"Bye, Timmy!" A.J. said as he followed Chester. "See you tomorrow!"  
"How was your day with Timmy?" Dad asked Vicky, as he paid her.  
"It was wonderful!" She said in her sweet voice. "I let the kids play computer games while I watched TV."  
"How nice!" Mom replied. "How was your time on the computer, Timmy?"  
"Great." He told his mom. "In fact, I really 'got into' those games!"  
From inside the fishbowl, Cosmo and Wanda laughed at Timmy's joke.

**THE END!**


End file.
